Love My Baby
by ivesgoldlover
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha thats shes pregnant, but he acts like he dosn't care, but when the babys born inuyasha changes,will it last forever?
1. morning

Disclaimer, does any one that writes a fan fic own Inuyasha? No. So you can't blame me for crap.  
  
Love My Baby  
  
Kagome woke up naked on the ground. When she sat up she noticed Inuyasha lying next to her in the same state, naked. All her memories came flooding back to her from the night before. She remembered the pleasure he gave her when they made sweet love. "Inuyasha, wake up. Its morning." Inuyasha opened his eyes to stare into Kagome's. "Inuyasha, Kagome, where are you!" Shippo's little baby voice hit Inuyasha hard. He grabbed their clothes and threw Kagome's uniform over to her. He struggled to put his back on, as Kagome didn't even move a muscle. "What's you problem, get dressed before Shippo finds us." "Inuyasha, I'm tired, I can't move. You have to remember you toke away my virginity last night, I still feel sore." Kagome said in almost dead voice. Inuyasha kneeled down to Kagome and placed his hand on her cheek. "You need help?" "No, I'll be fine."  
  
Inuyasha was acting his usual grumpy self. He was mad at Shippo for 'bothering him' and Shippo didn't even know why. Kagome was sleeping, still tired from the events from the night before. Miroku knew what was going on, he was surprised that they had taken their relationship so far. He budded Inuyasha in the arm with his elbow. "Did you enjoy last night." He said as he raised his eyebrows. Inuyasha looked him like he was crazy, trying to deny it. " what the hell are you talking about monk."  
  
Ok, like the story? Good. Please read my other storys, Inuyasha real world, and why love me, other Inuyasha storys, oh yeah, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or die. 


	2. lying

Disclaimer, does any one that writes a fan fic own Inuyasha? No. So you can't blame me for crap. For all you people who say the rating should go up, its staying right were it is, there is no lemon, a little lime but that's PG-13, no R language. The rating will go up if I get carried away. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
Love My Baby  
  
"You know, you and Kagome alone, in the woods, having fun." Miroku teased Inuyasha. "GROSS! I would never be with Kagome like that." Kagome glared at him for lying to Miroku. "What's your problem?" He yelled at her. "I'm going home! That's what." Kagome stood up, picked up her backpack and walked away, "Than why is she mad at you. Maybe you denied it, and she's mad cause you lied about a passion you two shared." "SHUT UP!"  
  
Kagome jumped in the well with tears running down her face. When she got to the other side she cuddled in a little ball crying. "He only wanted me for sex, he just lusted for me. Well I know Inuyasha, denies things that make him weak. Yeah that might be it." She climbed out of the well. When she entered the house she went up to her room. She started running a bath, adding salts and bubbles ect. to relax and calm down. "I'll give myself a week, we can forget what happened and go on with the search for the shards." She slipped into the water flexing her muscles while relaxing herself.  
  
Inuyasha sat on a branch of his favorite tree. 'Maybe I should apologize.'  
  
My chapters are short, again read my R rated story's, please, Real World Inuyasha and Why Love Me, you know what I don't care about real world, read Why Love Me, I work hard on that story. My next Chapter for this story should be up tomorrow, or later today. 


	3. i'm sorry, i hate you

Disclaimer; PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY OWN INUYASHA ON THIS SITE ARE LYING. That toke more than a day, sorry, a few things to deal with these days.  
  
Love My Baby  
  
Kagome lied down on the floor reading a textbook from school. She threw it at the wall crying. "I'm sorry." She turned around to Inuyasha standing in her window. "What do you want, sex?" "No, I wanted to apologize." "That's not like you." "Just come back." Kagome sat down on her bed. "Why?" "Cause I want you to." Kagome picked up her backpack. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Inuyasha hugged her and she went wide-eyed.  
  
Kagome lit a fire and poured out some ramen noodles to heat. Suddenly she felt a jewel shard coming in. Koga appeared in front of her. "Hey Kagome, what you doing?" "Nothing really, just making Inuyasha some ramen." "You should give up on dog breath, I'm your real mate." "Koga I'm going to take a bath, so can you leave?" "I can sit right here and wait." Kagome undressed and got into the hot springs. Koga peeped on her, slowly undressed and got in be side he. Kagome freaked out and jumped out "I told you to leave me alone!" Koga tripped as he got out and fell on top of Kagome. He shoved his lips into hers. Inuyasha walked in to camp seeing this, 'Kagome had been with Koga' that's what he had seen and thought. Kagome saw him and pushed Koga away and got up. She ran over to Inuyasha and hugged him, who shoved her away. He turned around and ran away. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. She turned around to Koga and yelled at him. "You happy now!? I hate you!" she got dressed, got her things together and left. Koga just stood there looking dumb founded.  
  
Kagome walked her way in and out of the grocery store. She had picked up a pregnancy test just for the fun of it. "I couldn't possibly be pregnant."  
  
That is the end, of this chapter, next chapter tells the results! I know your so excited. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
. 


	4. what ever

Disclaimer; PEOPLE WHO SAY THEY OWN INUYASHA ON THIS SITE ARE LYING. Oh yeah, taking a pregnancy test for fun, I had no other ideas, not my fault. F*** the cow! (throws you a chick fil a cow stuffed cow to f***) oh I know you don't care but the guy who owns that restraint lives like20 miles away from me so every little thing you can think of is either chick fil a , or funded by them, our school mascot is a panther, and the chick fil a mascot is at all of our football games. Crazy right. F*** the cow. F*** the cow. I said f*** it! Just f*** the cow! Every one who's been reviewing and telling me to update in the past week, it was impossible. One of my other stories wa takin down Be cause it was a lemon. If any of you have heard of the NITORIOUS SNITCES, it was them, and the website forbids you to post any thing except reviews, so that's why I'm going to stay up till 4:17 to post this chapter, I had the whole thing written out 4 days ago, so I wanted to so bad, but I couldn't, F*** the cow!  
  
Love My Baby  
  
Kagome sat by the bathroom door looking at the clock. When it reached the three she got up to look at the test. She picked it up and felt like a thousand pounds just dropped on her head. It was positive, and she wasn't overjoyed about it. She felt dizzy than every thing went black.  
  
Inuyasha stood over a cliff looking off into the distance. He smelled Kagome coming from the direction of the well. He ran in her direction when he caught a different scent mixed in with her. When she was in his sight he also smelled tears. When he came up to her she ran to him and hugged him. "Inuyasha . . . . ." Kagome said in a shaky voice, " I'm pregnant . . . . ." Inuyasha stared down at her not knowing what to say. "It has to be your child." She said. "But it might be Koga's." "Inuyasha it has to be your, it has to be. I didn't sleep with Koga! I swear it!" Inuyasha pulled away from her and shook his head. "I wish I could believe you . . ." : "I didn't have sex with him!" "But I saw you two! He was on top of you and kissing you! What I'm I suppose to think you to were just hugging naked on the ground and that was just a friendly kiss!" "I didn't! I didn't do any thing with him!" She fell to the ground crying hugging her self. "Kagome don't cry, lets just not argue." Kagome kissed him as he want wide eyed. He kissed her back, then realizing what he was doing and pushed her away. "You should be careful from now on," he exhaled, "lets go back to the village." He gave her a hand to help her up. "I'm going home." "Your coming with me." He said as he picked her up. "Inuyasha put me down!" "I'm not going to let you go back, not now."  
  
Kagome walked to the well as the morning sun shined brightly in her eyes. As she sat on the edge of the well she thought about what happened the night before(hint hint) Inuyasha still loved her. She placed her hand on her belly. "I can't believe I'm pregnant, I may as well drop out of school. Oh god what is grand pa going to say!" As she started to panic she slipped down to the bottom of the well, than finding her self on the other side. She climbed up. When Kagome got out she went to the house to find her grand pa. "Grand pa." Kagome said as she came into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking and Sota was sitting at the table doing his homework. Kagome stood there, than she started to slowly sink down to the ground. "Sota?" Kagome called in a gentle voice as she lifted her head. "Yeah?" "Can you leave for a moment?" "Why, your not the boss of me." "JUST LEAVE!" Kagome screamed as she jumped at him. Sota ran to get away from her. "Kagome what seems to be the matter?" her grand pa said. "I have some thing to tell you."  
  
Ok, happy now, I'm a grammar challenged person, I live were we don't speak English, we speak southern, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or no next chapter, any one can review, so just do it god damnit!  
  
. 


	5. rejection

I luv you Kady! Me and my friend made up today, by eating donuts, she's still mad at me, but that's ok. I luv you Kevin! Thanks for bringing me out of the dumps, and giving me candy, and, ok that's over. Anyways things are better, and screw grammar.  
  
Love My Baby  
  
"Yes Kagome, what is it?" Her grandpa asked. Kagome came up with a story, she was too afraid to tell the truth. "I've been in the feudal era so often I think I'm going to drop out of school, and I'm going to start staying there for long periods of time. Is that ok?" Kagome said as she put a fake smile across her face. "I don't know Kagome, that will cut off your future, your." her mother was cut of by her grandpa. "It seems that is the right path to go, the future of the human race is on you." "No its not." Kagome said. "Yes it is." "No its not." "Yes it is." "Bye." Kagome said walking out the door. "He is so clueless." Kagome said to her self.  
  
Inuyasha sat next to the well waiting for Kagome to come out. While waiting he thought to him self about what she said the night before. She kept denying that her and Koga were with each other. What he saw was clear, he wasn't the only one she had been with. But than then there was the baby, it could be his, it could be Koga's. What he didn't know was that is was his, he was the only one she had been with, and she had been telling the truth. But he didn't know that. When he looked up he saw Kagome staring down at him. "So what did they say?" "They don't know, I came up with a story." "Like you did with me?" "Inuyasha! I thought we forgot about that! I didn't sleep with Koga!" "What ever, why don't you go live with the father of your baby!" "Its yours dumb ass!" "You're lying! I don't care about you or your baby!" He pushed her back as she landed on her side and started crying. "If you come back, I'll kill you." He walked off and than he looked back at her than started to run.  
  
Kagome walked her way to Koga's cave. It was in the middle of the night, and she had nowhere else to go. She stumbled her way threw the forest half asleep, and than collapsed to the ground. She felt a hand placed on her back and she jumped up scared to death what it was. It was Koga. She grabbed him and hugged him. "Promise you won't leave me, promise me." Koga surprised about what just happened hugged her back. "Promise me." She repeated. "I promise." Kagome looked up and smiled at him.  
  
Short chappy, but another ones going to be up tomorrow, no matter what. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or die damnit.  
  
. 


	6. The Time Has come

Uhh I was about to kick your ass. Than I saw the next review, and thanks for reading stars. Everybody go read my new story Stars, Kagome gets shot, they think she's dead, they go back to their gang in Tokyo, she runs into Sesshoumaru, her ex, falls in love with Inuyasha, and then they murder some people, its rated R for language, sexual content, violence, rape, killing, and gang activity. PPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE, please just read it, I really worked hard on that story. Mooch the monkey, grammar is just not my thing, I'm better at other things, just not grammar, no one is here, unless your Kady, so I will mess up every now and than I'm sorry. I want to thank every one that told me not to kill myself, it made me fell loved, and than there was Kevin, great boyfriend. THIS IS A KAG/INU STORY  
  
Love My Baby  
  
Kagome started to cry as she held on to Koga. What she didn't know was that Inuyasha was watching her. He wanted to see what she was doing, but he didn't expect this. He clenched his fist and cursed her in his mind. He ran off in the other direction. Koga knew he was there, he looked down at Kagome with a questioning look on his face. "Why aren't you with Inuyasha?" "He wants me to leave him alone, or he'll kill me." Koga under stood. He could smell that she was pregnant, and that it was Inuyasha's, but what was the problem there. "Inuyasha thinks we slept together?" "Yeah, he won't listen to me!" She said crying. "I shouldn't have told you, its your fault anyways!" She screamed at him. Koga let her go and gave he a sad look. "I'll make it up to you, I'll tell him what really happened," "And if he still rejects me," "I'll take you and the baby in as mine." Kagome thought it over. If Inuyasha didn't take her back that would be a solution, she would have Koga, and the baby, a loving family. Kagome smiled back at him. "I'll go find him." "No. Wait until its time." She said in a quite voice. Koga took her hand and lead her to his den.  
  
************************this is fun!*******************stars are cool!********* 9 months later~ wow its been that long?  
  
Kagome sat at the foot of the waterfall reading a book. She had been living with Koga during the whole pregnancy. She could barely sit down, her stomach had expanded to the size of the baby. She felt a contraction and jabbed forward, the kicks started getting more forceful as she told her self she was going into labor. She slowly started to climb up but yelled from the pain. She fell landing on her back and screamed in pain. By now the whole pack had heard her and was wondering what was going on. Koga ran to her aid as he picked her up and took her to the den. Koga told the other to watch her as he found Inuyasha to tell him all that really happened, he had to see his own child's birth, to be by Kagome's side, if Kagome couldn't love him, he could love her, and show her by putting her and Inuyasha back together.  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or die AND READ STARS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or die  
  
. 


	7. You nonlistening jackass

WHAT DID I SAY AT THE END OF THE LAST CHAPTER?!?! TO READ STARS!!!! ONLY THREE PEOPLE DID! SO READ IT! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter.  
  
Love My Baby  
  
Inuyasha had been sitting around doing nothing for the past 9 months. He had a few thoughts of suicide. (Sounds like me) He caught a whiff of Koga through the wind. He started to growl as he saw the bastard him self walk out of the forest. "What do you want?" He snapped. Koga toke a deep breath(Wait that's not Koga forget that.) Koga glared at him. "I'm here to tell you that Kagome's in labor with your child!" he screamed at him. (That's better) "Its your child idiot."  
  
"For one I didn't go to bed with her, not once, and two if I had there is a 50/50 chance of it being yours, three I could smell that it was yours!"  
  
"If you didn't sleep with her, than how come you just gave a bunch of examples that had with you sleeping with her."  
  
"Shut up, Inuyasha don't you get it, why would I give up my own child and lover to you if they were mine? I wouldn't. Its yours. Not mine."  
  
"Than how come I found you two naked on the ground with you on top of her?"  
  
"I pushed n to her, I invaded her privacy and got with her in the hot springs, I wanted to, but I didn't."  
  
"How can I believe you?"  
  
"Come see that the baby is yours."  
  
Inuyasha and Koga rushed through the forest to Koga's den. They came to the entrance and Koga looked at him. "You so owe me." "We'll see." They both walked into the cave as the screams from Kagome ringed in their ears.  
  
READ STARS AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! or die  
  
. 


	8. Baby

READ THE NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTE Next person who tells me to write my chapters longer, don't expect another chapter. If you think I'm being mean I'm trying not to but I'm not one of those people who have an hour of free time on their hands. I have to take care of my sister and mom, I have to make sure my house isn't destroyed by the people who live in the streets here, I have four jobs, and school. My life isn't simple ok, my older sis just died and I have a bad record of behavior. It only takes me five minutes to write these short chapters, and that's pretty much all the time I have. I can't just drop every thing for a story, it's my life. I'm trying ok. And if you want it to get steamy, I got another version of it on www.AdultFanFiction.net. Can't get there tell me and I'll e-mail you it. If no one complains about this chapter another one will be up tomorrow. Its short. If the chapters long, I had about a week to write it, like other stories. Tell me if you want Koga/ Kagome or Inuyasha/ Kagome its up to you.  
  
Love My Baby  
  
Inuyasha walk along in the cave as Kagome's screams got louder. Koga lead him around a turn, and there she was, screaming. Inuyasha simply stared at her. He face was red and covered in sweat. Her hair was in a mess and she looked like she was in extreme pain. He wasn't going to touch her. Koga looked at him than at Kagome. "Help her!" "You haven't proved its mine yet." Inuyasha said back.  
  
"You and your thick head." One of the female demons said as she helped Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha growled at the woman. Kagome screamed again. "If you're just going to watch, leave." She said back at him. Inuyasha walked back around the corner and leaned his back against the wall.  
  
Koga toke Kagome's hand. Tears were running down her face as she screamed again. Suddenly a cry filled the room, Kagome seemed a little more relaxed, and the female was smiling. She held a little body in her hands. It had black hair, with little dog ears on the top of it head. It cried its little head off as she and others started to clean it. Kagome toke it in her hands. Its was a little girl. Kagome put it up to her chest as she relaxed into the pillows and blankets. She scratched behind her ears as it nursed. It looked nothing like Koga, it was definitely Inuyasha's.  
  
Kagome/ Koga or Kagome/ Inuyasha, tell me. READ STARS AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Or die  
  
. 


	9. truth hits

I know, it toke forever, but I'm having issues, from now on I will update every weekend, 2 stories every week, and I'm tossing in two new fics soon, both Inu/Kag. I can't guarantee that this story will be one of the two every weekend, but you MUST read my other stories.  
  
Love My Baby  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. It was his, he could smell it. He walked away from the inside of the cave, and slowly started to run. Once he got out of the cave he ran as far away as he could get. When he reached a field that seemed to be in the middle of no where, he fell to his knees. "The baby was mine." He couldn't believe he had made her go through all that pain for the whole nine months. He buried his face into his hands.  
  
Kagome refused to even look at the baby. It had been two weeks since she had given birth. She hadn't eaten any thing. Koga was furious, the moment he saw Inuyasha again, he would kill him. The baby would eventually die. Kagome was too weak to feed it. He had almost all of his men out looking for Inuyasha. He wanted him, dead or alive.  
  
Inuyasha quietly walked through the cave. He followed his nose to were the baby was. When he saw it he felt sick. It looked like a half starved baby. He walked over to were Kagome was a woke her up. "How could you do this to our baby?" Kagome looked up into his eyes. "I thought you had left me, forever." "I would never do that." Inuyasha took her mouth with his. Kagome kissed back with anticipation. He slightly pulled away. "In one week I will take you away from here, so get ready, and the baby." With that he walked out of the room.  
  
I KNOW ITS SHORT, but if you review this and Stars, it will have another chapter next week, at least that I'm back after 6 months. 


End file.
